


【瞳耀】论白色儿无厘头的占有欲

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, SCI, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♠ 白色儿有点黑？化？ OOC怪我♥ 双向吃醋，白色儿压倒性一击♣ 影视向有改动的不负责的OOXX一篇♦  简单粗暴不服就上☀ 庞煜 阿杰出场





	【瞳耀】论白色儿无厘头的占有欲

车辆川流不息的马路，耳边偶有刺耳的鸣笛声，天色渐暗，人们匆忙的身影，节奏没有丝毫慢下来的意思，尽管今天对他来说意义有些不同，也仅此而已。

洁净的玻璃映投着大街上的异人异景，快速的过往，却没留下一搓痕迹，他将视线向下转移，圆润鲜艳的水果整齐排列在白色奶油上，似乎散发着香甜腻人的味道，玫瑰花瓣铺了半个蛋糕面，像个红色的裙摆，勾画好的女士侧着脸，尤为高雅端庄，在旁边的那个就十分可爱了，两个胖娃娃紧紧的依靠在一起，又像小憩又像在说着小秘密。

“先生？请问您喜欢哪款蛋糕？”导购员的声音在耳边响起，他才回过神来，挂上一副与常无异的温和微笑。

“抱歉，我只是随便看看。”他微微点了下头，视线游弋了一圈，突然定住了眸子。

导购员小姐有些脸红的注视着他的一举一动，顺着他的目光看去，那是一款比较普通的生日蛋糕，绿色的方形草坪上坐着一只讨喜的白老鼠。

“这款蛋糕很受现在小朋友的喜欢，先生您是要为弟弟或者妹妹买一个吗？”导购员热情的走到了蛋糕边，指着蛋糕问道。

蛋糕前的玻璃镜面上突然闪过两个身影，熟悉的白色西装搂着黑色西装一脸得意的向他介绍，“展耀快来，这是我在警校时最好的搭档和朋友，叫阿杰。”

导购员看着面前的男人嘴边消失的笑容，温和被一股复杂而负气的神情取代，她有些犹豫还要不要在推荐个其他的蛋糕。

“谢谢你的介绍，等我需要的时候一定会来找你买的。”展耀的嘴角是自然往上翘起的，即便是没有表情的时候，也像是笑意盈盈的。

走出蛋糕店，他有些迷茫看着街面，秋尾季节，随着小风的挂起，还会扬起几片发黄的枯叶，转个圈又落到了地上。

这是他第二十几次拿出手机来，却没做任何举动又放回了口袋，想想每年的今天，无论多忙他们都会在一起，从一个生辰跨到另一个生辰，两个人互送礼物，吃蛋糕，约个小会，尽管平淡，却充满了幸福感。

遇到庞煜是个意外，虽然并不喜欢这个人，出于案件的调查考虑，展耀还是笑着接受了对方看似善意的邀请，况且还是打着为自己过生日的旗号。

餐厅明亮的灯光驱散了已经暗下来的夜，每桌的透明花瓶中都插着两朵完全盛开的红玫瑰，暗色系的桌椅与亮黄色的装潢，水晶灯折射出的光点像是星子般洒在房顶，看起来既温馨又暧昧，的确是个约会的好地方。

展耀嘴边扬起了一个弧度，微微侧了下头，看着对面绅士为他倒水的男人，“让你破费了。”

“荣幸之至。”庞煜笑着回复，眼中刻意露出的真诚，使得展耀不得不移开视线。

两人的用餐除了展耀不专心外，还算得上愉快，庞煜并没有拆穿展耀，就像是故意拖延时间般的，时不时的吐出一点展耀感兴趣的东西，有的是案件的线索，有的是心理学的探讨，展耀应对的有些力不从心，口袋里的手机像是疯了一般，从他刚刚开餐没多久，便一直震个不停。

他知道是那只白耗子，终于续完了他的警队情义，才想起了今天还有个更重要的事情，比如自己的生日，他不无腹诽的想，晚些接也没什么，就让他多着急着急也好。

“展博士？展博士？”庞煜的声音明显大了一倍，他有些担忧的看着展耀，“是不是哪里不舒服，还是这里的西餐不对胃口？”

“哦，不会不会，这的西餐很正宗。”展耀举起酒杯，眼含感激的对着庞煜道“十分感谢你。”

庞煜的眼底似是流窜着些什么，终是没说什么，与展耀碰了下杯，一饮而尽。

展耀没先接电话，倒是庞煜相连接了三四个电话，满脸歉意的自罚了两杯，看了眼墙壁上的时钟，九点一刻，不早不晚的尴尬时间。

两人都喝了不少，庞煜叫了司机来接，拉着展耀说一定要把他送回去才放心，展耀没有推脱掉，两人就这么拉扯着出了餐厅。

夜晚的秋天，冷意明显，风一吹，也醒了不少酒。

餐厅前面的空地上，一辆惹眼的白色跑车，就那么停在展耀的面前，他不知道对方等了多久，但看白羽瞳满脸的怒气，他想至少三个小时了。

“呵，我说怎么这么眼熟，原来是白sir。”庞煜先一步走过去，对着白羽瞳伸出了左手，优雅的像个绅士。

白羽瞳瞥了他一眼，依靠在车上的身体站直，丝毫没有理会庞煜的意思，绕过他直直的朝着展耀走去。

白家的老虎，展耀清楚的看到了白羽瞳眼中的猛兽，甚至还带着挥散不去的戾气，这很陌生，尽管白羽瞳脾气并不好，也从没有对他展现过丝毫。

手臂上传来的疼痛，他发出了一声短促的痛呼，对方似乎是咬着牙根的说出了两个字，“上车。”

庞煜看着展耀深含抱歉的眼神，随后便是白色跑车咆哮着离去，转眼之间，便没了影。

展耀跟在白羽瞳的身后，他有些忐忑的随着他的脚步走进家门，灯光亮起的瞬间，桌子上已经凉透的烛光晚餐映入眼帘，烛台、鲜花、蛋糕、牛排还有一个手提袋，他猜那是生日礼物。

车钥匙扔在茶几上发出了不小的声响，接踵而来的便是一个硬拉，他还没来得及说什么，就被推搡着进了浴室，白羽瞳冷冷的说道“洗澡。”

“喂！白羽瞳！你再发什么火？我承认故意没有接你电话，但你今天也没闲着，不也跑去和那个啊杰叙旧吗？”展耀倚在浴室门口，一脸的愤愤，虽后又小声的碎碎念道“你也没跟我说你会做晚饭啊，我还以为你忘记了。”

“你说什么？忘记？”白羽瞳脱掉外套，一边粗暴的拉扯着领带，一边朝着展耀走过来，恼怒的语气“我忘记什么也不会忘记你的生日！”

“那可未必。”展耀转过身去，不想再理这个满身冒火的老鼠，他一边慢条斯理的脱着衣服，一边冷哼道“我看你应该和阿杰在带会，马上就是你的生日了。”

“对，马上就是我的生日了。”白羽瞳的语气突然变得乖张起来，展耀疑惑的转过头想去看看，却被对方推进了浴室，直接撞到了墙壁上。

“白耗子！你发什么疯？”展耀的上身赤l u o着，突然贴到冰冷的瓷砖上，肌肤一紧，试图驱赶冷意的来袭。

白羽瞳从后面按住展耀的肩，反手擒拿住他的双手，不顾展耀的挣扎，用领带从后将他们绑了起来，“我现在就来告诉你，我发什么疯！”

水流哗哗的浇灌而下，展耀被冲的透不过气来，想从白羽瞳的桎梏下逃脱，对方却一下堵上他欲开口的唇，舌头霸道的撬开他的牙关，灵活的扫过他口腔里每个角落，勾起他的舌，拉出并用牙齿咬住，甚至故意摩擦起来，展耀有些受不住的双腿发软，只得依靠在白羽瞳的身上。

湿透的衣服透出白羽瞳健硕的身躯，展耀被吻的眼有些发红，之前喝的酒似乎也开始发酵，浴室里还算凉爽，他却觉得越发的燥热，甚至脸颊都开始发烧般的烫人。

白羽瞳并不打算放过他，他的唇带着磨人的热度，移到他的勃颈处，大力的吸允，甚至发出了羞人的响声，展耀很想推开他，被绑在身后的双手起不上丝毫作用，磨磨蹭蹭的反倒有股子欲拒还迎的意味。

展耀听到了对方略带恶意的笑声，只得咬着嘴唇不想发出声响，他从脖颈移动到胸前，却不急着袭击重要地点，充满了戏谑的挑逗，整片胸都舔允了过来，巧妙的避开了已然挺立起来的两个红点。

“你……呼……”展耀有些踉跄的向后靠去，歪着身子依靠着墙壁，略凉的感触让他稍稍稳了下来，但双腿却越发的软，眯着双眼，透过水柱看着白羽瞳，“放开……我……的手……去……去床……”

白羽瞳看着那张无助的脸孔，迷茫的眼睛里早已充满了情 y u ，却努力的克制着，他微翘的薄唇被牙齿咬出了一圈白印，白皙的胸前一片红痕，白羽瞳只觉得下体硬的要爆掉一般，只想按住他里里外外占有个遍。

裤子被对方拉扯下来，他已然没了什么力气去阻止，好在白羽瞳在生气，也舍不得看他摔在浴池里，打横将他抱起，朝着卧室走去。

紧贴的两人，热度攀升，他呼吸极度不稳，他想如若不是被绑在身后的双手，早就忍不住抱上去了。

展耀是被摔在床上的，胸口摩擦过麻面的布料，一股快感冲上大脑，他闭上眼额头抵在被单上，身体微微发着抖，白羽瞳从后看去，白炽灯衬托的越加白皙的身体，被领带绑住的双手，塌下的腰窝与拱起的臀部，双丘滚圆，细长直白的腿交叠在一起，全身都在与快感带来的余韵做斗争。

白羽瞳不自觉的咽了咽口水，动作算不上温柔的将展耀翻过身来，眯着眼看着紧咬下唇的人，他歪着头勾起了嘴角，本就充满了邪气的眼此刻越加骇人，那叫不上名字的野兽就住在他的眸中，他伸手抓起了展耀的一只脚，凑过去咬住小腿里侧，一路向上舔咬着，不轻不重却刻意的磨人，即便展耀咬住下唇，还是泄出了闷哼声，肌肤也承受不了这样的戏弄似的，筑起了坚硬的围栏，紧绷着肌肉。

大腿根处的嫩肉白的晃眼，白羽瞳突然抬起了头，灼热的目光注视着听展耀为着寸缕的下体，那视线带着热烈的欲望，像把火，即便没有挨上分毫，也被热的只想逃避。

“别……别看……了……耗……耗子……”展耀羞耻的全身都染成了粉红色，他粗喘着气，语气中是少有的示弱。

想看展耀处于下士的时候少之又少，那张俊俏的脸，微微扬起，脖颈间是一层薄博的汗渍，最诱人的便是那双含着水汽的眸子，半眯半张，似乎是在求饶又似乎是在引诱。

展耀实在受不住白羽瞳如此强烈的注视，下体却不顾本意的硬了起来，他不甘的发出了一声呻吟，身体在暗色的床单上小浮动的扭动着，嘴里呵出的气息烫的吓人。

白羽瞳伸手抓住展耀勃起的地方，没有什么技巧，只是单纯的把玩着。

“唔！嗯嗯……”展耀摇着头，眼角越加湿润。

白羽瞳知道他所有的弱点与敏感点，他曲起另一只自由的腿，想挣脱白羽瞳的桎梏，却被对方粗暴的按住，并且更大力的展开了双腿。

他此时像只待宰的青蛙一般，无助的抖着身子。

“羽瞳……羽瞳……”展耀实在坚持不住，白腿无意识的蹭着白羽瞳的腰部，一边呢喃着他的名字。

白羽瞳炙热的下体碰到他腿的瞬间，展耀一个激灵，嘴里发出了不明意义的呻吟声。

“告诉我，你和庞煜做了些什么？说了什么？”白羽瞳忍的过于辛苦，却依旧没有干脆利落的直奔主题，他低下头舔吻着展耀敏感的耳廓，舌头划过敏感的耳骨，引来一阵轻颤，“生日这天居然和别的男人跑出去吃饭？展耀，我很生气。”

“唔……不……嗯……”展耀蹭着床单，想逃离开白羽瞳湿热的唇，他的身体就像是着了火一般，内里有酒精的热，外面又被情欲所折磨，双手被束缚着挣脱不开，他只能小声的一遍遍的喊着白羽瞳的名字，充满了魅人的诱惑“……羽瞳……”

白羽瞳低喘了一声，面对这样的展耀，他实在不想再忍耐，拉开他的双腿，将臀部深处的穴口完全暴露出来，他低下头咬着圆润软滑的臀瓣，一寸寸的移动，带着热度的舌触碰上穴口时，展耀不受控制的呻吟出声，双脚绷紧，嘴里胡乱的喊着，不要。

“不爽吗？”白羽瞳的笑喷在展耀的臀上，惹来他的颤动。

用舌描绘着那敏感的地方，展耀羞愤的死死闭着双眼，被绑住的手紧抓着床单，他能清楚的感觉到白羽瞳的舌，实在受不住了，那种能让他起一层层鸡皮的快感，他颤着音“够……够了……羽瞳！”

白羽瞳似乎玩够了，支起身体，下体抵住展耀的后穴，一张一缩的地方似是渴求着他的进入。

“说，老公进来。”他用硕大的头部磨蹭着展耀的后穴口。

“唔……”展耀轻轻地摇了摇头，咬住下唇的牙齿丝毫没有松懈开来。

“猫，你今天不说，我就不会进去，你是要跟我比比耐性吗？”白羽瞳充满了邪恶的语气环绕在展耀的耳边。

僵持了一会儿，展耀明白白羽瞳不会像往常一样妥协，这次是真的生气了想惩罚他。

“羽瞳……求…你……”他只好轻声开口道。

“不对。”白羽瞳好心的矫正，穴口被他插入了一根手指。

“啊！”展耀被白羽瞳突来的举动叫出声来，还没缓过来，又感受到了第二根手指的侵袭。

“说，老公进来。”白羽瞳转动着手指，挂搔着他的内壁，逼迫着。

“……唔……白……羽瞳……你……混蛋！”展耀似是被逼急了，嘴里骂着，转瞬间又被呻吟声淹没，他喘着粗气，“老鼠……进来……”

白羽瞳挑眉，伸入了第三根手指，毫不留情的抽查了几下，展耀的身体弹了几下，嘴里发出了甜腻的闷响。

“老公！老公……”展耀的双眼发红，眼角挂上了泪珠，看起来既狼狈又异常漂亮。

被粗大的家伙狠狠的贯穿，与三根手指的触感可不同，展耀在那一瞬间甚至以为自己会被白羽瞳干晕过去，呻吟声哽在喉中，憋得他落下了好几颗泪珠，看起来楚楚可怜的，却引起了白羽瞳的施虐心。

一把拉起瘫软的展耀，一下子按到了底部，坐在了他的胯上，展耀张着嘴，像个娃娃般软的只能靠在他的怀里。

白羽瞳没给他丝毫缓冲的机会，抱着他的身体站了起来，一边走动，一边挺着腰，“趁我们年轻，是该玩点不一样的东西。”

“羽瞳……慢点慢点……唔……”双手被束缚，全身只有相连的下体是唯一的支撑点，那里进入的多深，他感受的清清楚楚，双腿怕掉下去，拼命地夹着白羽瞳的腰，却因快感而使不上多少力气，只得求饶“求你……羽瞳……”

白羽瞳十分受用，笑容柔和了下来，动作却依旧粗鲁的将展耀按在了墙上，抬起她的双腿，狠狠的抽插了起来，每一下都似要干到最深处，展耀呜咽声越来越大。

快感冲上大脑袭遍全身，他甚至来不及去拒绝什么，随着白羽瞳沉入了欲望的海洋。

“瞳……手麻……疼……”他轻声哼着，伴着肉体间的击打声一起钻入白羽瞳的耳中。

白羽瞳这才想起展耀的手一直被他的领带绑着，进攻的动作慢了下来，伸手解开领带，抱着他又回到了床上。

两人下体相连着，白羽瞳吻上了展耀的唇，下体猛地操干着不断攀升热度的小穴，快感环绕在两人的身体里，似乎在急迫的找个疏通口。

“以后每个生日都要和我一起过。”白羽瞳吻着他的脖颈，霸道的说着。

展耀没力气回应他什么话语，只是侧过头，吻上了他的唇。

两人吻的热火朝天，身体里的火团围住这两具年轻的身体，纵容着他们的情色。

“快十二点了。”白羽瞳突然笑了出来，在展耀的耳边带着戏谑的说“我们这真是从你的生日干到了我的生日。”

“混蛋……耗子……呼……”展耀眯着眼，快感让他无暇顾及其他，攀着白羽瞳的肩，不住的喘息着。

白羽瞳撞击的频率越加快速，每一下都狠狠的擦过凸起的敏感点，展耀被干的一次次挺起身体后又落下，嘴里的呻吟声源源的向外泄出。

“我们一起……”很热，浑身像是着火般的，紧贴在一起的地方热的烫人，好似要把两人灼伤。

攀升快感时，展耀激动地哭了出来，射了白羽瞳的小腹上满满的白色，满足的叹息后，便是后穴一波波灼热的液体，他有些推拒，放在白羽瞳后背上的双手，被惊到了似的，划下了几个红痕。

“猫，后背肯定破了。”白羽瞳还不想出来，趴在展耀的身上，在他耳边呵着气。

“起开，臭老鼠……”展耀连忙移开手，去推着他的肩膀，“唔……别动！”

“猫，我是真的很生气，还有的是时间，这次必须让你记住些教训。”白羽瞳摸着他的腰侧，下体进进出出的又开始准备新的一轮。

“不行！嗯……羽瞳！”展耀眼圈发红，双手软的握不起来，“你还生……唔！……呼呼……我的气？你和冯杰……别动了！唔！”

“吃醋了？”白羽瞳啃着他的胸口，“不巧，我也吃醋了！”

“你！呜呜……”展耀很想掐死身上奋力进攻的人，却没有什么力气，只得被他摆弄来摆弄去的做了一整夜，最后怎么昏过去了都记不得了，却深深地记得白羽瞳用温柔的能揉出水来的声音在他耳边一遍遍的说，“我爱你。”

《完》


End file.
